Shakugan no Shana - Atarashi Hanta
by CH1996
Summary: Twenty years after Shana and Yuji had there battle and went to Xanadu they have returned to the human world and have started a family but dark forces are after their son Yuris and his new Flame Haze apprentice Yukio will they prevail over these evil forces and will life ever be the same again * i have no ownership over Shakugan No Shana
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Misaki city the birds were chirping and summer was just nearing its end. If you looked over to the street you would probably see a jeep full of 20 something year olds going to the beach to enjoy fun in the sun while they still could. Fortunately for them they weren't students so they didn't have to go to school today. Yukio Okua was walking to his first day of high school he was six feet tall with orange hair and brown eyes wearing the Misaki Municipal High School a black jacket over a white dress shirt with a red tie tucked into gray slacks with brown loafers. Ahead of him he could see his girlfriend Rei Sakai and her brother Yuris Sakai who happened to be his best friend since kindergarten. Rei was 5'9" with blonde hair that went down to her waist and had blue eyes she wore the Misaki Municipal High School's girls uniform a green jacket over a white dress shirt tucked into a plain green skirt with a red bow tie. Yuris was 5'10" had black hair like his mother and grayish blue eyes like his father.

"morning you two" Yukio greeted his friends

"good morning sweetie" Rei said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"morning" Yuris said through mouthfuls of melon bread a medium sized loaf of bread in the shape of a melon with a crunchy edge and a soft inside with a sweet taste.

" you know Yuris melon bread every morning for breakfast isn't exactly healthy" Yukio told his friend

" does it look like I care" he said

" he gets it's from our mom" Rei said

" he gets a lot of stuff from mom" she added

" shut up shut up shut up" he said

" like that" Yukio said

" shut up shut up shut up" he said faster

Both Rei and Yukio laughed in unison them they arrived at Misaki Municipal High School a large modern building with large double doors leading into a room full of lockers for students to leave their street shoes during school and their schools shoes during non school hours. Yuris continued walking past the locker with his name on it

" aren't you gonna put your school shoes on" his sister asked him

" i am wearing them" he answered

" don't you get uncomfortable wearing them all the time" Yukio asked

" not really I've gotten used to them" Yuris said

"Well I've gotta get going seems we have different first periods see you at lunch" Yukio said

" bye sweetie" Rei said giving Yukio a kiss

" see ya" Yuris said as he started walking to his first class,math.

Yuris got to his first class and began to scan the room for an open seat finding one he sat down and put in his headphones and listened to music for the last few minutes before the day eventually started. The classroom was very bland and boring six rows of four desks a large chalk board and a large oak desk in the front for the teacher. Yuris like his mother had many times during her time at Misaki Municipal High School would often be sending his teachers running out of the room in tears from terror at how smart Yuris was. Yuris much like his mother was extremely smart out of the entire first year students at Misaki Municipal High School Yuris had scored the highest on the entrance exam. His sister who was much more like their father but still had some of their mothers genes had scored quite high on the entrance exam but not nearly as high as her brother had.

The first day came to a close sooner than Yuris had expected and now he was walking home his sister had gone over to yukio's house to help him with his mother's birthday present. He walked into a little convenience store that he had been to many times to get more melon bread for the next few days , leaving with 4 bags full of the fluffy dough.

Later that night after Rei had gone home Yukio was walking down to get some groceries for his mother when all of a sudden the whole world around him had turned a red hue everyone around seemed to freeze in place a large spider like creature appearing about 15 feet away from him, the creature looked over at him and began to move with incredible speed towards him

'what the hell is that thing, what is going on' Yukio thought to himself

Suddenly a straight line of fire flew directly past Yukio's head cutting off three of the spiders legs, the spider losing most of its balance collapsed

" Crimson Arrow" a familiar voice called out

" Be mindful the Denizen is not dead just yet" a wise voice advised

" yaya i know alastor" the first voice said

Yukio turned to see someone who looked strikingly like Yuris but he had red hair and red eyes and was wearing a black cloak with what looked like sparks of fire coming off of from the top of his head down the length of his body and a x shaped ring with a red jewel in the center with what had appeared to be embers or sparks inside the jewel itself

" you'd best finish it while it still can't move very well" the voice identified by the Yuris look alike as Alastor said

" ya-ya whatever" the boy said while pulling out a long silver katana with a black handle and green wrapping around it with a lotus shaped black guard out of the coat.

'how did he do that there's no way he could've kept a sword that long in a coat what is going on here' Yukio thought to himself

"I am the Flaming Haired and Blazing Eyed Hunter like my mother before me i am Yuris Sakai know the name of the Flame Haze that ended your life in your final moments" the boy who identified himself as Yuris said

Yuris went to slash the spiders neck but before he could it jumped past him to Yukio and slashed across his chest with one of it's legs but no blood poured out only a large blue light glowing from the cut. Yuris leaped forward and stabbed through the beast's neck it exploded into a blue flame and simply faded away. Yukio fell to the ground and held his hand over the wound

"why am i not bleeding Yuris do something" He cried out to his friend

" calm down Yukio you'll be fine clearly you're a mystes if you're able to move around inside seal just gimme a second" he said surprisingly calm for the situation

He leaned down and created a small flame atop his finger

" ill make you a deal Yukio normally i'm not supposed to heal humans or Mystes's if a crimson denizen has gotten to them before we can save them but there is certainly something very special about you if you didn't immediately burst into flames when that denizen cut you" Yuris said " so how about this I'll heal your wound and stop your power of existence from leaking out on one condition" he added

" what! what do you want!" Yukio cried beginning to panic

" You become a Flame Haze just like me and become my apprentice" Yuris said

Yukio's eyes went wide. Flame Haze? Just what exactly is that? Would that mean he would fight monsters like that one? There was no way he could've taken a monster like that.

" well" Yuris said " what will it be" he added " will you die here a mere human or will you live as a Flame Haze and join me in the crimson world?" Yuris asked as he held his hand out to Yukio.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Yukio what do you say" Yuris asked his friend once more " will you die as a mere human and fade into nothing be forgotten by everyone you hold close to you or do you want to continue living in this world with the powers of a flame haze" he asked again "a flame haze?' Yukio asked " yes a flame haze the unknown guardians of this world from crimson denizen" Yuris started explaining "I-I" Yukio could not find any answer all in a single instant everything he understood about the world suddenly came crashing down his best friend the only person he considered his brother was standing in front of him seeming not to care whether Yukio lived or died ' die a human or live as a Flame Haze' Yukio thought to himself ' of course i want to live but what if Flame Haze's are like the bad guys secretly or something, no that can't be true, but...' "you'd best make your choice soon Yukio your power of existence won't last long leaking out from that open wound on your chest" Yuris said " Alright i'll- i'll do it" Yukio said hesitantly " good we'll leave tomorrow morning to contact you to a crimson lord" Yuris said as he leaned down running the tiny blue flame along the cut on Yukio's chest sealing the wound " but for now go home and get some rest you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow" Yuris said as he placed the long katana back into the coat then he grabbed the edge of the coat and pulled on it the coat seemingly disappearing, the red hue surrounding the world disappearing and Yuris's hair changed back to black and his eyes turned back to grayish blue. "I'll come for you early tomorrow morning and we'll go to one of the crimson lords castle and you'll become a Flame Haze" Yuris said as he walked past Yukio back to his own home Yukio stood and turned around returning to his own home. He returned home and his mother poked her head out from the kitchen " oh Yukio welcome home huh? where are the groceries i sent you to get" she asked him " oh sorry mom the store didn't have what you were looking i uh i'm gonna go to bed i'm really tired" he said " oh ok good night" his mom said somewhat confused The Next Morning Yukio woke up that morning quite early he didn't know why but he just seemed to wake up long before his mother would wake up to go to work. He decided to go out and make some breakfast before Yuris arrived to take him to contract him to a crimson lord whatever that meant. He hoped everything had just been a bad dream but when he walked into his kitchen seeing Yuris wearing a black shirt with a yellow line down the middle wearing a black leather belt and black pants with the same black coat as last night over it and eating a piece of melon bread " good you're awake" Yuris said " now get some food and we'll head out " uh ya right" he said as he took out some eggs put bread in his toaster After Yukio finished and ate his food he and Yuris walked outside and started walking. After a few hours of walking they found themselves at a country road splitting off into a forest. Yuris turned onto the road leading into the forest and continued to walk. " so uh Yuris where exactly are we going" Yukio asked " were to going to the Castle of No-Life" Yuris replied " Castle of No-Life?" Yukio asked " yes it is where the Crimson Lord Lilith resides she shall be your contractor" he explained " oh ok so um what exactly is a Crimson Lord" Yukio asked " Crimson Lords are sentient beings in this world that inhabit the bodies of Humans turning them into Flame Haze's" Yuris said " and what's a Flame Haze" Yukio asked " you certainly have a lot of questions" Yuris said " a Flame Haze is a human who has entered into a contract with a Crimson Lord to gain power afterwards they live their lives for the sole purpose of slaying Crimson Denizen monsters who devour the souls of humans" he explained " devour…" Yukio said with wide eyes " yes this world is not as simple as you may think, if you wish to back out now would be the time to do so" he said Yukio didn't have a chance to answer because they eventually found themselves in a large empty field with dead grass " we are here" Yuris said " but Yuris there's nothing here" Yukio said " to untrained eyes yes it would appear that there is nothing here but to the eyes of a Flame Haze here is what you would see" he said and threw his hand into the air " cast a seal!" he cried out" and the world around them turned back into the crimson hue from the night before Yuris hair and eyes turned the same crimson as before and in the middle of the large field there was a huge gothic looking castle " wha-what is that" Yukio asked no one in particular " what do you think you idiot it's the Castle of No-Life" Yuris said " this is where your life changes forever" he added with a smile The two walked through the castle until they reached a large room with a dark purple light brightly burning in the middle " there" Yuris said " step into the fire" he told Yukio " are you crazy" he said " walk into a raging fire like that" He asked bewildered " that is what i said" Yuris said " now do it you'll be fine" Yukio walked towards the fire with hesitation till he was directly in front of it and put his hand in the fire and found that it did not burn he continued until his body was completely enveloped inside the fire " sooo you desire my power" a powerful female voice could be heard " who who's there" Yukio said fearful " I am the immortal queen the almighty vampiress, I am Lilith" the voice said " so do you want my power" she said " y-yes i want to protect those close to me and myself" he said " hmm very well i shall give you my power" Lilith said as the purple flame flowed into Yukio. The flame lingered much smaller around him till it faded back into him his hair had turned an ebony black color and his eyes had turned purple " assume god vessel" Lilith said ' G-god vessel" Yukio asked " yes Yukio a god vessel" Yuris started to explain " it's how the crimson lord you're contracted to materializes in this world like my ring" Yuris added as he lifted his finger showing Yukio the x shaped ring that wrapped around the space between Yuris's first and second knuckle with a red oval shaped jewel in the middle with two gold strings looped around it and sparks of fire inside the jewel itself spinning around. " ok how lilith appears in this world" Yukio said while thinking " a bracer" he eventually decided on " interesting choice" Lilith said" but very well" A purple light formed on his hand eventually taken the form of a black steel bracer. "perfect" Yukio said " now you need a weapon" Yuris said walking up to him" " or he could be a spellcaster" said the voice from Yuris's ring " no alastor Yukio's body is his best aspect so he should use it in a fight what he needs is a big weapon like a sword or an axe" Yuris said to the one he identified as Alastor " now that you mention it i actually have something that could do just the trick" Lilith said " well lets see it" Yuris said " it's right through that door over there behind us" Lilith told them " well lets go then" Yuris said When they got to the door Yuris attempted to open it but it wouldn't open " right i suppose i should've told you earlier only my Flame Haze can open this door" Lilith informed them " well Yukio open the door" Yuris said " oh right" Yukio said he placed his hand against the large wooden door and pushed the door easily opening with a loud creek. They found themselves in a large room with swords all over the wall but in the center was a large coffin with a large sword with a silver blade that jutted outwards at the guard curving back a straight sword with an all black handle with a diamond shaped guard and an arrow shaped pommel " that is you're new blade Yukio The Reaper" Lilith said " the Reaper" Yukio repeated what she said " yes now take it" she told him Yukio walked over to the sword stabbed into the coffin feeling a dark aura around it he grabbed the handle and felt something seep out from the blade as he slowly pulled it out of the coffin with ease . " good now that you have all you need to be a proper flame haze we can begin your training" Yuris said as he pulled out his katana from the coat " that is the Nietono No Shana and the yogasa" Lilith said to Yukio " ever since the previous Flaming Hair and Blazing Eyed Hunter wielded that sword it has been the blade of every Flaming Hair and Blazing Eyed Hunter while that has only been one since her still i'm sure the next Hunter will use that very blade" " Now Yukio lets get started" Yuris said and leaped at Yukio with his sword raised above his head 


	3. Chapter 3

" Yukio to your left!" Yuris shouted out

" Right!" Yukio cried back swinging his large sword to his left only grazing the Denizen

" Damnit Yukio when you swing your sword you have to want to kill " Yuris shouted at him

"Right got it!" Yuris shouted back

The two currently were in a fight with a group of Crimson Denizen around 10-15 of them it would be a piece of cake for Yuris to kill them in a matter of minutes but they had been fighting for over 2 hours simply because Yukio wasn't landing decisive blows merely grazing them with light scratches instead of lopping off limbs like Yuris was. He easily dispatching them one by one, while Yukio could only put a knick here and there.

" Focus on what you're cutting and swing!" Yuris shouted

Yukio swung his sword at another denizen and cut it in two, the two halves burst into flames and disappeared, Yuris then easily dispatched the last few denizen and put the nietono no shana back into it's makeshift sheathe inside the yogasa and unformed his coat. Yukio 's sword transformed into an earring the same shape as his sword but smaller connected to his ear by three tiny chain links.

" man why does my sword have to conceal itself so feminine" Yukio complained

" because I am a woman and it is the sword my Flame Haze is given" Lilith said

" Ya ya" he said

"Yukio!" Yuris shouted

" Y-Yes!" He shouted back

" you need to always sewing your sword with intent to kill no matter what you're swinging at even if it's a friend" Yuris instructed

" right" Yukio said

" Well that'll be all for today go on home and rest meet me here at the same time tomorrow" Yuris told him

" Right see ya" Yukio said

" bye" Yuris said as he lowered his seal both of their hair and eyes turning back to their normal color

" Yuris i have a question" Alastor said as Yuris walked back home

" what" Yuris said

" why did you decide to heal that mystes you could've just let him die?" Alastor asked

" well because he's my friend" Yuris answered

" Yuris i am well aware of the fact that you forego friendship because it does not make you a better Flame Haze because of" Alastor said

" Don't say it Alastor" Yuris cut him off " I do normally forego the idea of a friend simply because it will only end with sadness, but i just felt like saving someone" Yuris said

" Your mother thought same way about her name as you do about friendship, that is was useless but believe me she was wrong eventually you're mother came to love her name and i hope one day you two shall come to enjoy having a friend" Alastor told him

" Alastor i'm too tired for a lecture right now" Yuris told him

" Hmmm very well but believe me i still intend to speak further with you about what happened you cannot simply ignore the past" Alastor told him

" I know Alastor… all too well" Yuris said

They walked the rest of the way in silence. They reached home and a plate of curry was wrapped in saran wrap and set on the counter with Yuris's name written on it. He walked over and unwrapped the plate and put in the microwave to heat it up ate when it was done and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Yukio was walking to school a warm friday morning. He was excited for the weekend but he knew that a majority of would go to his training with Yuris. He had been training with Yuris to become a Flame Haze everyday after school and all of saturday on the weekend getting sunday's off but most of the time he simply ended up fighting denizen on his own. He was able to kill them on his own now with barely any hesitation. Though not in a huge group like he and Yuris usually fought.

Ahead of him he could see Yuris standing by himself eating melon bread and talking seemingly to himself obviously talking to Alastor.

" No Alastor i don't still blame myself" Yuris said seeming agitated

" Blame yourself about what" Yukio asked concerned

" It's nothing" Yuris said

" we shall continue this discussion in private later" Alastor told him

" Must we?" Yuris asked

" Yes we must" Alastor said seeming himself agitated

The two started walking to school in silence till Yukio asked a question

" So is there like a super Flame Haze or something" he asked\

" Super Flame Haze" he said seeming surprised " that's what you call it" he added " yes there's a supreme commander in case an enemy wages war on the Flame Hazes"

" a supreme commander" Yukio said " hey where's Rei?" he asked

" hell if i know" Yuris answered

" You're a load of help" Yukio said

" i think she had something to do on her way to school so she left early" Yuris said

" oh i see" Yukio said

Ahead of them they could see a girl who looked exactly like Rei except she had black hair instead of blonde

" There she is" Yuris said blankly

" Yukio Rei has blonde hair that girl has black hair" Yukio said to his friend

Yuris sighed and shouted to the girl " REI!" he shouted the girl turned around and saw she looked strikingly similar to Rei. She was them and smiled and started to running towards them

" Hey bro" she said with a smile

" Hi Yukio" she said with a blush

" R-Rei?" Yukio asked

" ya what is it?" She asked

" W-What happened to your hair?" he asked running his fingers through her hair

" My dad won't let me dye it anymore so i have to deal with the natural color" she said " he says i shouldn't try to change who i am and be happy with me" she added

" Dad's right" Yuris said as he walked by them

" But black isn't a hair color" she said with a slight pout

Yuris eyebrow twitched

" do pray tell sis what's wrong with black hair" Yuris said with a dark aura surrounding his voice

Rei squealed before answered " N-Nothing, Nothing at all" she said"

" you two are weird siblings" Yukio said

" Yukio what are you wearing on your arm" Rei asked noticing Yukio's Bracer

" Uhhhhhhh it is for a class were doing a history skit and i am a poor knight and all i could afford was one bracer" he lied

" Cast a seal" Yuris said under his breath so Rei wouldn't hear him

Looking at Yukio with disappointment in his eyes tapping his foot with his crimson hair and eyes

"Next time pull your sleeve over your bracer or don't wear it to school"

" I CAN TAKE IT OFF?!" Yukio asked bewildered checking the bottom of the bracer and seeing clips he could unclip and take off

" Yes Yukio you can take off your god vessel" Yuris said

" well thats good to know i guess" Yukio said

Yuris sighed as he lowered his seal and the three of them continued walking to school in silence the rest of the way to school they got to school and all went their separate ways to their classes

The day went by rather fast until suddenly the entire school campus was put under a seal Yuris instantly stood up forming his Yogasa and Pulling out the Nietono No Shana and running to find Yukio. He eventually found him standing in the courtyard looking around frantically

" Did you case this seal?" He asked

" No did you?" Yukio asked

" no i didn't so who could've done it"

" Zat Vould be mich" a strange voice said

Yuris and Yukio both looked up to see a man flying in the sky with a large black scythe black hair with silver eyes and a large claw on his shoulder he was wearing a long red robe with a hood

" and just who the hell are you" Yuris asked getting ready to attack

" Ah yes forgive mein rudeness I am Olav" the man said " The Castle Crusher" Olav added " Und i vork vith the dark emperor"

" Dark emperor?" Yukio asked

" yes sie dark emperor is mein master und he vould be so grateful if sie legendary Flaming Haired und Blazing Eyed Hunter to grace him vith his presence and his little apprentice"

" what do you think of this guy Alastor?" Yuris asked

" I'm not sure he hasn't given us a reason to trust him or distrust him i say we capture and interrogate him to see what information we can get out of him" Alastor advised

" i doubt zat would work" Olav said

' how did he hear Alastor from all the way up there just what is this guy' Yuris thought to himself

" what should we do Yuris?" Yukio asked

" I don't know" Yuris said

Suddenly a figure appeared next to Olav kneeling next to him

" My master we have the girl shall we go now?" he asked

" Yes lets" he said to the figure before he disappeared " to add a little incentive for you to come to our palace ve have taken someone very close to you indeed" he said

Then Rei appeared in a cage just large enough for her to fit in with runic circles spinning around her she looked absolutely terrified

" REI!" Yuris and Yukio both screamed

" Yukio, Yuris what's going on" She screamed back

Before Yukio could react Yuris had leaped up to the man flying in the sky screaming

" I'VE ALREADY LOST ONE SISTER" he screamed swinging the Nietono No Shana madly " I'M NOT LOSING ANOTHER" he added still swinging

" Yuris calm down" Alastor said trying to calm him but it was too late Olav had already driven the bottom of his staff into Yuris's gut sending him flying back to the ground with a crash

" is this really all the Flaming Hair und Blazing Haired Hunter can do vat a joke" he said

" ve are leaving now if you ever want to see her alive again you vill come to our castle

And with that Olav made a portal from the air and stepped into it with Rei in the cage and was gone

**Just to clarify Olav is german that's why words that would start with "W" started with "V" in German there is no W sound it's a V and Rei DOES NOT know about Flame Hazes**


	5. Chapter 5

" Yuris what are we gonna do" Yukio shouted hysterical

"calm down Yukio" Yuris shouted

" Calm down?" Yukio said " You want me to come down? Thats your sister! and my girlfriend" he said

" Damnit Yukio i know!" Yuris shouted now getting angry " but i can't think with you shouting in my ear" " Now shut up and let me think" Yuris shouted now mad

Yukio stopped talking after that for a long while

" Yuris?" Yukio said calmly

" What" Yuris said

" You said something about another sister what was that about?" he asked

" We are NOT talking about that right now got it" Yuris said " Right now we have to worry about how we're going to get Rei back" Yuris said

Yuris thought for some time before saying something

" ok heres what we're gonna do" he started " I'm going to this castle thing to get Rei back probably with my dad as backup and you're GOING to stay here in misaki city" he added

" the hell i am!" Yukio shouted " I'm not gonna stay here while she's terrified" Yukio said

" Someone needs to stay here and protect Misaki City from Denizen and that's you"

" now that doesn't have to be him" A voice said to the two

They both spun around to see a man in red chinese battle armor with shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes and a short girl with black hair and brown eyes

" Mom, Dad" Yuris said

" Hey bud" Yuris's father said

" what are you doing here" he asked

" my business trip ended early so i came home to see how my families doing not too good it looks" he said

" Yuji and I can handle things here in Misaki City Yuris go save your sister" Yuris's mother said

" Ya Shana and i got things under control here" Yuji said with a smile

" Thank you Mister and Misses Sakai" Yuris said bowing to them

" now go on" Yuji said

Yuris and Yukio looked over towards the soccer field and could see a large red door. They walked over to the door and pushed it open revealing a large medieval castle with two minotaur looking denizens guarding the gates.

" well shall we" Yuris said forming

" ya lets do this" Yukio said forming his Reaper from his earing

Yuris formed flames and wrapped them around the Nietono No Shana and swung down the flames launching out in the form of a crescent moon

" Crimson Moon!" he cried out


	6. Chapter 6

The wind at the dark emperor's palace was calm and quiet it lightly blew the crimson hair and ebony black hair of the two boys standing at the castle gates who had just launched an assault on the castle the castle gates had fallen along with the two minotaur denizen guarding the gates walking out of the wreckage of the gate was a man with a scythe with a long black handle shaped like demon wings one wing much larger than the other to form the blade of the scythe his black hair flowing in the wind and his silver eyes showing excitement. Olav was ready was to fight the two boys.

" Alright Yukio here's what we're gonna do i'm gonna go at him from the side you go straight towards him" Yuris said

" No" Yukio said calmly " I'll handle this guy" he added " myself"

Yuris looked at Yukio shocked. Was Yukio ready for this? Yuris looked at the look on Yukio's face and saw no sign of fear in his eyes he only saw determination to utterly crush this man.

" Very well I'll go on ahead" Yuris said calmly and ran past Olav.

Olav turned to go after Yuris and stop him

" You're not going anyvere" he said

Yukio ran in front of Olav and blocked his scythe with his sword and glared at him.

" I'm your opponent" Yukio said and swung outward.

Olav jumped back and looked over Yukio he sensed something inside of him something sinister and sadistic. What was it? It actually made Olav scared… and Olav loved it he hadn't felt real fear in so long it was a rush to be scared

" Oh this is gonna be fun" Olav said with a sadistic smile spread across his face


	7. Chapter 7

Yukio felt something was off as he fought Olav, he felt something evil in the pits of his soul every jab with Reaper felt like all Yukio wanted was to kill him not to get past him and help Yuris but simply because he wanted to kill Olav. Was this what being a Flame Haze in the middle of a battle was like this a desire to kill simply to kill? Yukio didn't want to be that he became a Flame Haze so he could protect the people close to him. His mother, himself, and especially Rei but he had failed in protecting her she had been taken prisoner by Olav and someone else and all Yukio could think about now as he slashed and jabbed at him was tearing him apart piece by piece and listening to his cries of anguish and pain and watching him slowly die all the while with a sadistic smile across his face. Yukio pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind. He focused his attention back onto the fight with Olav. He blocked a slash from Olav's scythe and swung his sword knocking Olav back a bit.

" I must admit kid you're not to bad in a fight" He said

" Ya I had a really good teacher" Yuris said as he got into position to strike again

He ran towards Olav and started swinging but Olav seemed to be dodging every strike with ease

'there's something off vith this kid' Olav thought to himself ' there's something evil inside of him but i can't quite figure it out' he looked Yukio up and down trying to find something strange about his appearance had the Flaming Haired and Blazing Eyed Hunter and him used a shape shifting spell and he wasn't even fighting the boy. ' just vat are you' Olav wondered

' do you desire power?' Yukio heard a dark and malicious voice inside his head ask him

" Lilith are you using telepathy?" he asked his crimson lord

"No. Why?" Lilith asked

Yukio shook the thought from his head

" Nevermind" he said and started running at Olav he knew if he couldn't finish this fight soon he would lose.

He swung rapidly up, down, left, right, diagonal, jabbing everything he could think of but there was something missing something vital and necessary to his attacks

" Yukio there is no intent to kill in you're sword! you have to want to beat this man" Lilith told him

' intent to kill' Yukio thought

' I can give you power' Yukio heard that same dark voice

Yukio stood there thinking for a while wondering where the voice was coming from but eventually decided right now it didn't matter all that did matter at the moment was saving Rei

' alright Mister Gloomy Voice in My Head lets see what you can do' he answered

Yukio felt power swell up inside him but the power felt evil and destructive as if all it wanted was to watch the world crumble around him. But right now power was what he needed. Olav leaped towards Yukio and wide swung his scythe at him. A mere instant before he hit him Yukio caught the blade of the scythe with his bare hand

" Do you think this overgrown hook can hurt me" Yukio said blankly his bangs covering his eyes

He looked up at Olav and his eyes had a black slit pupil. Olav jumped back shocked about Yukio's change.

' vat just happened he caught my scythe but how' Olav thought to himself ' und his pupils they're slit'

Yukio held his hand out to Olav and a ball of shadows appeared in his hands

"Enclosure" Yukio said calmly. A ball of black fire with a red outline formed around Olav and completely surrounded him

"Dark Excalibur" Yukio said with his finger pointing at the space above the black sphere. A large sword made of black fire appeared above the sphere, Yuris spread out his fingers and more sword formed all around the sphere.

" Execution" Yukio said and all the swords stabbed into the sphere simultaneously. All that could be heard around the castle was Olav screaming. The sphere disappeared and Olav's bloodied corpse fell to the ground


	8. Chapter 8

The bloodcurdling scream ran through the castle and Yuris's ears for a short bit he worried that it was Yukio who had been screaming and his sister wouldn't have a boyfriend to go back to. He quickly pushed the concern out of his mind as he remembered why he was here to rescue his sister, a number of suits of armor affected by some Unrestricted Spell that animated their lifeless shells were running towards Yuris but that wasn't going to stop or hinder him in the slightest one quick swing of his Nietono no Shana which a small bit of P.O.E making flame follow the swing and all of the suits of armour would be burnt to a crisp and left as a pile of ash which quickly just vanished in a blue light. As Yuris ran through The Dark Emperor's Castle he couldn't help but wonder Why Rei? Where was the benefit in kidnapping a human girl? To get Yuris's attention? His parents attention perhaps? His father had been the one to create an entire alternate world to earth where a majority of Crimson Denizens lived until they had gotten bored of it and returned to Earth. Yuris continued running while he thought until he turned a corner and there was a massive sword being swung down at his head. With barely a second left, Yuris brought the Nietono no Shana and blocked the strike. The wielder of the large sword was a larger knight then the ones from before with glowing red eyes. Quickly for a hunk of iron that size the armor raised the sword and was striking again but Yuris, ready for the strike this time, leapt out of the way to avoid the strike swinging his sword down sending a wave of fire at the large knight, who had blocked the heat with it's hand, the knight had slashed through the flames while an Unrestricted Spell circle spun around the sword

' Damn the sword has an Unrestricted Spell that can slice my flames' Yuris thought to himself

He rolled under the suit and slashed at it's left leg bringin it down on one knee. From behind the knight Yuris sliced it's left arm holding the large sword and then the other arm. Slowly Yuris walked around the suit of armour inspecting it trying to find any evidence as to what kind of Unrestricted Spell was at work but couldn't find any so he simply lit the suit ablaze and watched it dissipate into a blue light. Yuris started to run again turning a few more corners fighting a few more large suits of armor quickly taking them out. He eventually reached a large black door and sliced it open finding himself in a throne room with two table on either side of the room with exquisite food and drink lining the entire length of both table. At the far end of the room was a black throne with a red cushion. Atop that throne was a man in slimfit bronze armor with black shoulder, elbow, knee and chest plates. He black long hair and narrow dark red eyes.

" I've been waiting for you Flaming Hair and Blazing Eyed Hunter" he said his voice like a snake " I am the Dark Emperor welcome to my home"


	9. Chapter 9

The Dark Emperor had a long katana with a black handle and a gold ornate guard shaped like a pentagram in a long plain black sheath resting on the side of his throne. He had a chillingly calm disposition about him, almost as if he didn't feel Yuris was a challenge at all despite his reputation as the Flaming Haired and Blazing Eyed Hunter

" It's nice to finally meet the renowned Flaming Haired and Blazing Eyes Hunter" The Dark Emperor said his voice extremely smooth however it was also terrifying in the sense that it makes you lose any and all sense of free will.

" Where is my sister Rei" Yuris asked the Dark Emperor " I am in no mood for any of your crap anymore"

" Now now young Flame Haze lets not be hasty" The Dark Emperor said " come sit awhile, eat it would be rude of you to say no wouldn't it"

" I'm not here to make friends pal I'm here to save my sister" Yuris said feeling a bit aggravated

" Calm yourself Yuris, this isn't a foe you can defeat being rash" Alastor advised Yuris

" Right I know" Yuris said " Dark Emperor I want to know where my sister is so tell me"

" First off my name is Youma not the Dark Emperor and secondly if you want to save your sister then all you need do is defeat me in battle and I'll have her released but I must warn you that defeating me is no easy task" Youma said

" Well I must be honest" Yuris said as in an instant he was in mid-air in front of Youma ready to swing the Nietono no Shana " I am no easy opponent to defeat either"

Yuris swung his sword at Youma wrapping the blade in flame, Youma grabbed his sword and blocked Yuris' strike without even unsheathing the blade.

" are you not even going to unsheathe your sword" Yuris shouted

"I've no need to, my blade can remain sheathed the entire fight and there's no chance you'll defeat me" Youma replied

Yuris leaped back gaining some distance in an attempt to study Youma try and find some sort of weakness though he didn't really believe he would find it.

" why did you run so run away?" Youma asked

" Well I can't stay so close the entire fight obviously you should know that" Yuris replied with all the attitude he has in his body

" You certainly have a bit of an attitude, children should learn to respect their elders I will have to punish you" Youma said as he pointed he unsheathed his sword revealing an all red blade. He pointed the blade down towards the ground , a small rune appeared on the ground directly below the tip of the blade.

" hellfire Inferno" Youma said as a large pentagram appeared in the throne room Yuris was standing conveniently at one of the tips of the star. The pentagram began to glow and a beam of fire launched out from the point of the pentagram Yuris was standing on. Yuris screamed in agony at the intense heat of the flame normally Alastor could protect Yuris from most ordinary flames but there was something different about these flames, something different about Youma's Power of Existence it seemed much more sinister. This was undoubtedly going to be Yuris' most difficult battle


	10. Chapter 10

Yuris laid there, smoke rising from his body the red pentagram beginning to disappear.

"YURIS WAKE UP!" Alastor screamed

But Yuris didn't stand up he simply laid on the ground, Youma seemed disappointed at the battle he had hoped the Flaming Haired and Blazing Eyed Hunter would've been more of a challenge.\

" Perhaps his mother was stronger, making her my next target should be my next course of action" he said as he began walking towards his throne.

" I vaguely recall Olav screaming not too long ago he must have been defeated, useless fool" Youma said to himself

"DAMNIT YURIS GET UP" Alastor shouted

Yuris let out a loud groan as he regained consciousness.

" GET UP YURIS" Alastor screamed once again

" I can hear you, you can stop yelling at me now" Yuris said as he slowly stood up using the Nietono as support. " Hey Dark Douchebag our fight ain't over yet"

" Well well looks who's up I was sure my Hellfire Inferno would have finished you off, I suppose the contractor to the Flame of Heaven would have somewhat of a resistant to fire" Youma said pleased this battle would continue

" Normally I do yours is just hotter than most fire I deal with" Yuris said once again using every last bit of attitude he could muster

" Honestly if you could be polite i wouldn't have to keep punishing you, but if you insist on giving me attitude I can show you the next step to my Hellfire" Youma said pointing his sword above him towards the ceiling as a ball of the pure red flame that had shot out from the pentagram Youma had made appeared above the tip of his.

" Hellfire Incineration Storm" He shouted as he swung his sword down, the ball began moving toward Yuris.

" Prepare yourself!" Alastor shouted

" Right!" Yuris said as assumed a defensive stance with the Nietono wrapping the long silver blade in flames.

" You think this'll stop me I've got time to prepare now!" Yuris shouted as he swung the blade clashing his flames with Youma's ' Hellfire' as he called it.

" AHHHHHHH!"

Yuris swung his sword down causing Youma's ball of fire to burst in front of him flipping the coat tails of the Yogasa in front of him to try and block the flame as best he could.

Yuris began to pant due to the strain of taking that fire ball head on. Youma didn't give Yuris a second to catch his breath before he had leaped forward swinging his blade towards Yuris. Yuris leaped up while doing a backflip to gain some distance and more time to recover. Youma had extended his open hand towards Yuris and a ball of red fire appeared in his hand

" Hellfire Piercer" He screamed a wide spear shaped mass of the red flames flew out towards Yuris. Yuris mimicked his movement with his fingers being close together.

" Crimson Arrow!" Yuris shouted.

The two masses of flame collided resulting in an explosion of Crimson and Pure red flames.

Both of the two warriors were now panting

" I must *pant* say Flaming Hair you're *pant* better than I had *pant* expected" Youma said.

" I'm *pant* honored you think *pant* so highly of me" Yuris said

" I just figured out who you are" Alastor said suddenly

" Whatever do you mean Flame of Heaven?" Youma said as he stood up straight.

" When you started using Hellfire it confused me, very few people ever knew how to use that, none of which should be alive, only the higher ups of The Order of Defiance ever knew how to use it and before even the Great War my first contractor Mathilde Saint Omer played a key role in The Order of Defiance had been all wiped out, however you use it with far more skill and mastery over it than they ever did and on top of all of this when he first saw you I couldn't help but feel as if I had seen you somewhere before, then it dawned on me the reason you are so skilled with Hellfire, the strange familiarity I sense with you,and the fact that you have this much strength and yet neither outlaw nor the newly appointed Supreme Commander Alicia Sawallisch have paid any attention to you or even considered the possibility of launching an attack on you is because you aren't a flame haze, an especially powerful human, a denizen, or even a crimson lord." Alastor began explaining

" Very good God of Atonement" Youma said

" Alastor you can't possibly mean?" Yuris asked

"Yes, Youma, The Dark Emperor is actually Lutherus, Crimson God of Defiance" Alastor said


End file.
